Conventionally, the control system for the wind energy installation is responsible for monitoring the temperature of the transformer. Information about the temperature of the transformer is processed in the control system. If the temperature exceeds predefined limit values, the control system initiates suitable countermeasures. For example, a cooling means may be put into operation or the transformer may be isolated from the mains. This temperature monitoring is dependent on the control system of the wind energy installation being in operation.